At the conclusion of the process of manufacturing wiper motors, they must be charged with electricity over an extended period for the final test (i.e., end-of-line test). In this context, the wiper motor data relevant to function and to operation are tested for a duration of approx. 5 to 6 seconds. The extended electrical charging of the wiper motor should be equated with a function corresponding to extended wiping.
In the case of a rear window wiper motor having a control unit arranged on the motor (integrated control unit), the motor's functional scope encompassing only rear window intermittent wiping and rear window washing, the rear window washing function must therefore be activated for the final test. The rear window washing function is made up of three phases: the motor start-up delay, during which the glass is already moistened with water, the subsequent wiping or wiping-washing, and the wiping-dry (usually two or three follow-up cycles). In this context, the time losses resulting from the motor start-up delay and the wiping-dry are disadvantageous for the final test. In other words, the cycle time for the production process of each motor increases unnecessarily in this context as a function of the time for the motor start-up delay and the wiping-dry time that exceeds the test time.